


Mine

by hoffkk



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Clubbing, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, M/M, New Friends, Saphael, Truth or Dare, mine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 11:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6983683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoffkk/pseuds/hoffkk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Simon goes to the club with some of his new friends from the clan, a game of truth or dare goes downhill fast and Simon gets into some trouble.  Cue jealous, overprotective Raphael.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt request from tumblr. I hope you like it. Get ready for some angst and fluff and the adorableness of saphael.

"What'll it be?"  The bartender asked.  She was tall, slender, and pretty with mocha skin and long, dark cornrows that ran down the back of her head and all the way to her waist-line.  She was trying (and failing) to keep an irritated look off her face.  The bar was the busiest spot in Blood Lust, the hottest vampire club in town and Raphael wasn't helping as he took what felt like forever to order his drink.  The only the reason the bartender was being so patient with him was solely because of his status.  You don't talk down or crudely to the leader of the clan.  It's just not done.  So, she plastered on the fakest smile as she waited for Raphael to make up his mind.  "Blood and tonic?  Bloody navel?" She threw out, hoping to move things along.

"Wha- oh, no. I'll just take a Bloodweiser."  Raph finally replied once his focus was back on the bartender in front of him.

She just nodded and reached below for the bottled beverage, popping off the top with her finger easily, before handing it to him.

One of the perks of being the clan leader was you didn't have to pay for things in the vampire world because presumably you've already earned it. So, Raphael just nodded his thanks, then took a long slug of the drink before returning his focus to the far corner of the club.  Leaning against the bar, he scowled at the sight he saw of Simon and some of the other clan members.

*******

Vampire life was suddenly a lot more appealing as Simon sat on a leather couch in one of the coolest night clubs he's ever seen, sipping his Bite on the Beach and chatting with some new vampire friends.

"Here we go! Shots for everyone!" Ruby, the perkiest vampire he ever met, squealed with delight as she began passing out the small glasses to everyone in their little group. She wore her hair in two buns on the top her head and had on a dress that contained pretty much every color you could ever think of throughout its abstract pattern.  Then there was Maxine who was the total opposite in her pixie haircut, ripped jeans, and black tube top that she paired with combat boots.  Both very different, but very good friends thanks to the other two in their small group, Carter and Cadence.  They were identical twins by the look of their faces, but everything else about the boys was miss-matched.  While Carter had a buzz cut with a matching goatee and rocked the leather jacket/bad boy look, Cadence had long hair pulled half up into a perfect man-bun, a clean face, and wore a white button down the first few buttons undone.  The only other similarities the two had that Simon could find was that they both wore jeans and black nail polish on their fingers.  They certainly were an eclectic group, but Simon figured it was their differences that made them mesh so well together in the first place.  Not only were they eclectic, but they were also a lot of fun to hang with and Simon was glad to be a part of their fun.

"You know what shots mean?" Cadence shot Simon a mischievous look.  When Simon just gave him a confused look, he downed his shot and answered his own question.  "Truth or dare time!"

"Seriously?" Simon asked.  "isn't that a bit juvenile?"

"Perhaps, but we are juveniles."  Cadence pointed out.

"Now and forever, baby." Carter cheered, clinking glasses with his brother.

"Fair enough, but... it's still kind of lame." Simon said.

"Not if you do it right."  Ruby replied cheekily.

"I don't guys..." Simon trailed off, thinking of the bad experience he had with the game in question during freshman year.  "I'm just not feeling it."

"That's so weird."  Cadence spoke suddenly.  "It's like Simon is talking, but Max's words are coming out.  Where are your strings marionette man?" He teased, knowing Maxine was always the negative/reluctant one in times like these, then lifted up Simon's arm to check for said strings.

"Just ignore him, Simon.  I do." A quiet Maxine suddenly spoke up.

"That's not what you did to me last night."  Cadence tossed out with a wink.

"Bite me." Max retorted, flashing her fangs for effect.

"Now, _that's_ what she was doing to him last night." Carter clarified teasingly.

They all laughed, but Simon noticed two things. For one, Cadence's laugh was light and not so convincing as he nervously pushed some hair behind his ear and, two, Max appeared to be a bit embarrassed by Carter's quip.  It made him wonder if they really did hook up last night or had some sort of secret relationship or something.  He felt bad for them and the potential awkwardness that might ensue so he decided to quickly distract the group before they noticed anything was off.

"All right, all right, let's play some T.O.D." Simon said suddenly.

"Yay!" Ruby squealed.

"Excellent." Cadence said, then rubbed his hands together excitedly.

"Who's up first?" Carter questioned.

"Me!" Ruby sang gleefully.  "I'll ask..." She looked around the group and smiled at Maxine.

"Say my name and that pretty little rainbow dress of yours will have another color added to it." Max warned.

Ruby rolled her eyes playfully, then moved her eyes to the right a seat to look at Simon.

"Simon."  Ruby smiled once more. "truth or dare?"

Simon thought a moment, then said, "Dare."

"Hmmm..." Ruby thought aloud, then noticing their new leader over Simon's shoulder, she smirked and said, "I dare you to go flirt with our king, his royal hotness, over there."

Simon followed her head nod and turned around to find an angry Raphael staring at him.  Simon gulped.  Raph looked so hot in his suit jacket it made him wonder just how hot Raphael would look out of it.  Truth be told, he had been wanting to flirt with Raph for a little while now, but he was too scared.  There was no way he could do it tonight.  Not now, maybe not ever.  He just earned back his trust after the whole freeing Camille thing, and he didn't want to risk whatever was left of their friendship on some stupid dare.

"I don't think that's a good idea..." He began, determined to convince Ruby to change her mind when Cadence chimed in.

"Yeah, best not to mess with boss man."  Cadence said.  "Why don't you just flirt with... him."  He finished with nod over Max's shoulder.

When the group focused their attention to the guy Cadence pointed out, Simon just looked at Cadence who gave him a wink.  Simon took it as a thank you and his way of returning the favor for distracting the group a moment ago.  Looks like he wasn't too far off on the secret relationship thing.

After, giving Cadence a small smile back he turned to see just who was picked out for his new dare.

"Oh yes," Ruby agreed easily, knowing her former request was a bit too bold.  "Go flirt with rings over there... and get his number."

Simon turned to find the guy in question and found "rings" easily due to his many piercings. There were several on both ears, including gages, one on his right eyebrow, and one on the left side of his bottom lip.

"Here goes nothing." Simon mumbled, knowing he couldn't say no this time, then took his shot and headed toward "rings."

As Simon got closer, he was able to take in more of the guy's features.  He was actually quite attractive with his dark, almond shaped eyes, delicate nose, and full lips.  He also had an interesting style to him.  His hair was spiky on top but the  sides were shaved close to his head.  Whoever cut it was very artistic because the sides weren't just shaved clean but into an intricate design.  His outfit, consisting of a leather vest, black skinny jeans, and boots completed the look.

"Hey, there."  Simon said once he was close enough.

"Hey."  Rings said, eyeing him curiously.

"Come here often?"  Simon asked nervously, tugging on the collar of his navy button down shirt.

"Sometimes."  He said casually.  "You."

"Sometimes."  Simon repeated. "But I've never seen anyone here quite like you."

"Like me?" He questioned, quirking his pierced brow, amusement evident in his voice.

"You know... someone who has an air of mystery about them, someone who is dangerous yet... sexy."

"Dangerously sexy, huh?  I feel that.  How about you?"  Rings asked.

"What?"  Simon queried, confused by the question.

Rings stepped closer and stroked Simon's cheek as he answered, "Ever feel something dangerously sexy?" On the last word, he trailed his hand down Simon's arm.

Simon's heart began to race.  He knew he was supposed to get the guy's number, but he was being too forward.  Simon felt uncomfortable and the last thing he wanted to do was encourage it.  He had to get out of this and back to his table of friend's.  He figured they would punish him somehow for not completing the dare, but he didn't care.  He knew in his gut that he needed to back off before things escalated any further.

"Uh, c-can't say that I have."  Simon stuttered nervously as Rings continued to stroke his arm.

"How about we get out of here and cross that off the bucket list then?"  Rings purred, threading his fingers with Simon's.  He then used his free hand to play with the top button on Simon's shirt as he continued.  "And I'll show you just how dangerously sexy I can be."  On the last word, he popped open Simon's button to emphasize his point.

"Actually, my friends are waiting on me.  I should probably get back."  Simon tried to pull away, but Rings pulled him right back.  "Oh, I'm sure they won't mind."  Rings said, popping another button.

Before Simon could say anything else, Rings was pushed away from him and he was freed from his grasp.

*******

As Raphael watched Simon chat with his vampire friends, he wore a look of derision.  In truth, he was glad Simon was adjusting and making friends.  He was just mad that he wasn't among them.  The thing was though, he didn't want to just be Simon's friend, he wanted more than that... much more.  But how could he be friends or anything else with someone who disrespected him and went over his head to get what he wanted.  Simon _had_ apologized, but he just wasn't sure he could forgive him.

Raphael was lost in thought when he saw Simon rise from his seat, take a shot, and walk over to some guy.

Watching the exchange, Raphael's frown deepened.  _What the hell were they doing?  flirting?_ He thought so, but wasn't sure.  He had half a mind to use his vampire hearing to find out, but decided not to.  That would be an invasion of privacy, plus he wasn't sure he really wanted to know, especially once the asshole with the rings started to get handsy.

He tried to contain himself and remind himself that Simon was single and could do what he wanted, but as he watched the guy's hand travel down Simon's arm and their fingers intertwine, he became angry, so angry that he let his vampire strength get the better of him and accidentally shattered his half empty beer bottle in his hand.  He wiped his hand free of beer and blood on his black pants, then as his hand healed instantly,  he continued to watch Simon and assface.

Raphael noticed Simon's smile disappear and his heart began to beat faster out of concern, so he decided it was time to listen in.  Unfortunately, he tuned in just in time to here the creep proposition Simon.  Then he did the unthinkable and popped Simon's top button.

_Hell, no.  He did NOT just undress his Simon._

Raph became furious, balling his hands into fists and letting his fangs hang out for all to see.  As he saw Simon pull away in response, he relaxed a bit, but as soon as he saw that the asshat wasn't taking no for answer, the rage was instantly back in place.  Then asswad undid another of Simon's buttons and he completely lost it.

*******

"Actually, I _do_ mind." Raphael spat, replying to the jackass's statement.  "So, back off!"

Simon couldn't believe what was happening, but he couldn't help but smile.  Maybe Raph cares for him more than he thought.

"Excuse me, but this doesn't concern _you_."  Rings spat back, his own fangs now visible.

"I'm the _leader_ of this clan."  Raphael said.  "And if you are preying on _my_ people, then it is _my_ concern."

Rings snorted. "I was just having a little fun."

"Well, if I see you having this kind of _fun_ again, you're invitation to the clan will be terminated indefinitely, _and_ if I ever see you as much as breathe near my Simon again, I'll _personally_ make sure you suffer a fate worse than Camille's.  Got it?"

Simon had stood behind Raphael smirking until that last sentence was uttered.  At that, his smirk was gone and his eyes doubled in size.  _Did he just call me_ his _Simon?"_ After a moment, Simon smiled a crooked smile.  He didn't like the idea of anyone being anyone else's possession, but something about being Raphael's just felt right and made Simon extremely happy.

"Whatever," Rings sneered, though he was clearly shaken up by Raph's words and the venom in his voice as he spoke them.  "You can have the dweeb.  I'm outta here."

"Security!' Raphael called out, though it wasn't necessary because everyone in the club had circled around them to watch the action, including the guards.  "Show this one the door.  He's no longer welcome in this establishment."

Grabbing Rings by the arms, two of the guards ushered him outside.

As the clan members all returned to dancing and drinking and whatnot, Raphael turned to face Simon who met him with a blank stare.

"Are you okay?"  He asked looking over Simon carefully.  He figured any marks or bruises would have healed by now, but he couldn't help but ask.

"Yeah, I-I'm good."  Simon answered, then smiled.  "Thanks... I think I'm officially over the dangerous/sexy type."  He teased, lightening the mood.  "Though I do understand its appeal."  He added as he raked his eyes over Raphael and thought back to how protective he was over him.

Raphael smirked and shook his head, but stayed silent.

"So..." Simon said after a long moment.  "I'm _your_ Simon, am I?" He couldn't help but grin.

"Yes." Raph smiled wickedly, then in a flash he grabbed Simon, sped him into the back room reserved for the leader of the clan, and pressed him up against the far wall.  " _Mine_."  He clarified, then, still clutching the edges of Simon's jacket, he cocked his head to the side and leaned in quickly for a long, rough, passion filled kiss.

When they finally pulled apart, Simon smiled a cheeky smile and said breathily, "Good." Then quickly moved them to the couch before returning the favor and placing his lips back on Raph's.  He let his hands roam Raphael's back side before threading his fingers through his hair, while Raph cupped Simon's face lovingly, stroking his cheeks for a long minute before letting his fingers travel south.

As they continued to make out on the big, leather sofa, sparks were flying... and so were a few more buttons.  And this time they were _both_ completely okay with it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed my story. Thanks for reading!
> 
> Let me know your thoughts! 
> 
> And remember... NO MEANS NO!
> 
> :)


End file.
